Watch Me Now
by Beckalee
Summary: After the War, Ginny has to leave Harry for Draco. Years later, she and Draco are married. However, their marriage is not a game of happy families and when Harry appears in her life again, Ginny finds herself in turmoil. Who will she choose?


**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Watch Me Now

* * *

**

_Don't you cry, don't you look so sad  
We both knew somehow this day would come  
I know you want what is best for me  
And I need to see you smile_

_From where I started off to where I am  
It's a million miles, I can't go back there again  
But no matter where I go from here  
You will be part of me from now on_

Play – "Watch Me Now"

* * *

"Don't go," he whispered, "please." 

She turned around and looked at him. Her fists clenched as her sad smile faltered.

"I have to."

"Damn it, Ginny!" he shouted. "Why now? After everything we've been through? Why didn't you leave sooner? You were obviously going to!"

Ginny continued to watch him, letting his insults flow over her. She had no energy left in her body to argue, to reason or to justify her actions. She was tired. Much too tired.

"Let me go."

"Why?" his voice broke. "Why?"

Her mouth wobbled as tears started to fill her eyes. She had caused him this pain. She didn't want him to hurt any longer. He had endured enough in his life. But, she _had_ to leave him. There was no choice in the matter.

"I'm sorry," she choked, and then she walked away. Each step echoing on the ground as she walked further and further away. Leaving him standing rooted to the spot in shock and agony.

She stopped a few feet away and turned to glance at him for the last time. "Let me go, Harry," she repeated. "Let me go."

And, she carried on walking.

* * *

There was a rustle in the leaves as he emerged. His eyes were fixed on Ginny's as he walked towards her, sitting on a bench. 

"Did you tell him?" he asked.

She nodded in reply. A lone tear escaped from her eye and she rapidly brushed it away.

"He's not worth it, you know."

"I know," she said, looking down at the floor.

"So how did Potter react?" he enquired, unable to resist a drawl creeping into his tone.

"Just like you predicted, Draco."

He laughed. "Predictable Potter!" He chortled again, and then paused.

His eyes narrowed. "You love him, don't you?"

Ginny raised her head. "I don't know."

A surge of jealously suddenly coursed through Draco's body and he grabbed both of Ginny's arms. "You can't love him!" he snarled. "You love me, remember?"

Ginny flinched slightly. Unable to move, she stared straight into Draco's dark eyes. "I remember."

He let her go. "I'm sorry," he breathed, pulling her into a ferocious hug.

"You shouldn't doubt our relationship so much," she warned. "Because one day, you might find that your paranoia will come true – if you push me too far."

His blood went cold at her words, and he stared at the girl he loved, completely speechless.

* * *

Ten Years Later

"Mummy! Mummy!"

"Hello there, Matthew. What's wrong?" Ginny said, picking up her three-year-old son.

"I made a slug be big! Big! Big!" Matthew gurgled.

His mother chuckled. "Aren't you a clever boy?"

The child beamed at her, and upon seeing his father enter the house, started screaming, "Daddy!"

His father took him from his mother's arms. "How are you today, little man?"

"Gweat!"

"How was your day, Draco?" Ginny asked her husband.

"Tiring. The office was flooded with owls today," he sighed. "Could you get Janna to run me a hot bath?"

"You could do that yourself," she said pointedly.

"Janna!" Draco called. "Could you run me a hot bath?"

Hearing her master's call, Janna appeared before him. "Most certainly, sir," she said, and bowed before departing to her duty.

"I'm going to go upstairs," Draco told his wife. "Here's today's Daily Prophet." He placed his son down and handed the newspaper to Ginny.

He was half way up the stairs when he heard a loud crash. He turned around and to his horror, Ginny was slumped on the floor surrounded by a few glass ornaments that must have been knocked over in her fall.

"Twinkle! Janna! Kitson! Algrabella!" Draco yelled for his house elves. "Tell the doctor to Apparate here NOW!"

* * *

Ginny walked along the street filled with anxiety and apprehension. I'm a stupid woman for coming here, she thought to herself. But, she had to. She had to know whether it was true. Of course, The Daily Prophet didn't lie – she had seen the photo of him. She thought back to the day when Draco had given her the newspaper and upon seeing the photo of Harry alive, she had promptly fainted. Draco, she thought, if he knew I was here – he would _not_ be happy. 

Ginny took a deep breath as she arrived on the doorstep of Harry Potter's home. She had thought he had died so many years ago. Nobody had heard from him after Voldemort's death. People had just assumed that a surviving Death Eater had killed him. And, here he was – _alive_.

Pursing her lips, Ginny rapped the knocker on the door. She didn't even know whether he was home. She hoped she had gotten the correct place. It had taken her three weeks after The Daily Prophet incident to track him down.

The door opened, and Ginny gasped.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, his face twisted in a scowl.

"Harry. It's me."

He squinted at her. "Do I _know_ you?"

"It's me – Ginny."

Harry blinked. "Ginny? Ginny Weasely? Ron's sister?"

Ginny tried a joke. "How many do you know?"

"What are you doing here?"

His tone surprised her. It was callous. Much harsher than she remembered. "I…uh…wanted to see how you were doing."

Harry poked his out head out the door and checked to see whether anyone was about. "I guess you better come in."

* * *

They had been talking for hours, wandering around this lone field. The topics they touched on however were not the answers she wanted. She didn't know what she needed to hear; she just knew it wasn't the ones Harry was giving her at the current moment. 

"…it was good, you know. Nobody knew who I was in Muggle New Zealand."

Ginny nodded absently. How long had she been gone now? Surely Draco must be home by now.

"I should get going," she cut in.

Harry stopped mid-sentence. "Yeah – I guess you should," he replied without much emotion.

She slowly took a step closer towards him. She wanted him to take her into his arms. That was what she wanted. Cautiously, she raised her arms and to her amazement, Harry took them and wrapped them around his body. "I've missed you," she breathed.

"Me too," he murmured, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair and body. It was so comforting. He sighed blissfully. He raised his head and looked at Ginny. Her dark eyes seemed to be telling him the thousand emotions she was currently experiencing. He gently brought his lips closer to hers. Closer. Closer…

POP! They both jumped and sprung apart.

"I thought I would find you with _him_," came a snarling voice, oozing with jealousy. "You've loved him all these years, haven't you?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "I – I –"

Harry frowned. "What are _you_ doing here? Leave her alone," he told his nemesis, stepping in front of Ginny.

Draco cackled. "I'm here for my _wife_," he spat.

"Wife? What wife?" Harry spluttered. "_Ginny_?"

"That's right, Potter."

Harry spun round to face Ginny. "_Malfoy_? You're married to Malfoy?" he screeched.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. "Harry – I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she choked, reaching out a hand.

Harry turned away from her. She disgusted him. _Malfoy of all people?_

"What are you doing here, Draco? Where's Matthew?" Ginny demanded.

"Matthew's at home with Kitson, where you left him," Draco snapped. "What do you think you're doing, Ginny? Why did you come here? You're coming home right now." He moved towards Ginny and grabbed her arm.

"No," came Ginny's voice.

"No?" he asked in confusion.

"I'm not going home."

"Have you lost your mind?" Draco barked at her. "What are you going to do? Stay with Potty Boy here?" He laughed.

"Yes."

"_What_?" he yelled, his anger rising.

"I'm not going home, Draco."

"You _are_ coming home!" he growled, yanking her arm.

She wrenched out of his grip. "Draco, _no_! What's the point of going home? It's not even a home! We barely see each other. You're always with Sabrina, your _colleague_," she spat. "You can be with her all you want. I'm NOT going home." She paused. "I want full custody of Matthew."

"You'll regret this, Ginny." he seethed, and then he Apparated.

Ginny swallowed in deep breaths, her body raging and her hands shaking. _What have I done?_

"Who's Matthew?" came Harry's voice.

"My son," Ginny replied, forgetting that Harry was there.

"His?"

She nodded.

"What are you still doing here?" Harry said with contempt.

"I want to stay here – with you," she replied softly.

"Did I ask you to stay?" he hissed. "Go home! Go home to your husband and son. I don't _want_ you here."

"Harry, please," she begged.

"You disgust me," he snapped.

Ginny was gobsmacked. "What have you done with Harry?"

"He died, Ginny. He died the day you left him."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"It's too late for apologises. You mean nothing to me anymore. Go home!"

With tears in her eyes, Ginny regarded the man she had once loved – he no longer lived, and then she vanished into thin air.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This one-shot has not been beta'd. So, please excuse any mistakes that you might see. Originally, the story did not end there. Ginny returned home to Draco asking for his forgiveness, but it wasn't written very well and some of my readers did not like it. Therefore, I removed it andhave now left the ending hanging.So, if anyone would like the full copy of this story complete with the ending few paragraphs, please feel free to email me to ask for it. My email address can be found in my username profile. 


End file.
